His Gang
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: Jade Edmunds in new at Kaito High and has caught the interest of Riku, a popular and rich kid who is the idol of the school, But axel has also got his eye on her. What awaits her, who will she chose and what secrets will she uncover?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is a story that i had thought up ages ago and had never got around to writing it, i'd love it if you left reviews and tell me what you think. im not the best writier so it may not be as awesome as it sounds but i have quite a few ideas for this and i'm looking forward to writing it.**

**I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS ONLY JADE AND KRISTAIN!  
**

_Chapter 1 - Fresh Start_

Walking down the corridor I looked for my locker, it was my first day in Kaito High. I had moved to Japan with my older brother Raiden, we use to live in Australia. We had to move when our mother died, we couldn't afford the rent on our home and the only family we had left was our grandfather who live here. He had given us his older house while he travelled overseas for his job, Kristain had gotten a job to help pay for expenses and I helped around the house. I didn't mind having to move, but I would miss my friends and Australia.

Tucking the purple note in my breast pocket, I spotted my locker over against the far wall. Pushing through the crowd I made my way over, no one really caught my eye. Except for the boy who was leaning against it, he was quite tall and by the looks of it a trouble maker. As I got closer I could see that his eyes were a piecing green, with two black triangle shaped tattoos underneath. His hair a bright firry red gelled back into spikes…or maybe that was naturally.

His school shirt unbuttoned revealing a black band shirt, a skull with a blue rose in its mouth. His black jeans tight and showing off her legs and grey converse covered his feet. He was talking to a smaller boy with blonde hair who said something before walking off, making the taller boy laugh and flip him the bird. He looked up as I walked over, I sighed, I really didn't want any trouble at the moment and he looked like a lot.

"Um excuse me but that's my locker you're leaning on." I said shifting the books in my didn't say anything letting his eyes ranking over my body, I shifted on the spot not liking how he stared. I was a far bit smaller than him, my orange hair falling over my shoulders and my hazel eyes meeting his.  
My uniform was neat compared to his, my blue plated skirt stopping just above my knee, my white shirt ironed and tucked into my skirt, the cream vest clean and sleek. The only thing that was out of place was the blue tie hang sloppily around my neck, I'll admit I'm not the best at tying them.

"Oh so this is your locker?" he asked side stepping out of the way and leaning against the locker next to mine."Mmhmm." I said putting the code in and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

He chuckled under his breath as he watched me struggle, I frowned looking up at him. He smiled and gently pushed me aside, kicking the bottom of the locker and stepping back as the door swung open.

"Thanks….ummm." I didn't know his name, his grin widen and held out him hand, "I'm Axel, that's A X E L got it memorized." he said as took his hand.I smirked and shook it, maybe he wasn't so bad after all, "Jade." I said.

Suddenly everyone around us stopped what they we're doing, all eyes turning to look up the hall and stepping back to make a path. I followed their gaze and tried to see what had caught everyone's attention. Axel let out a loud sigh, I looked at him before putting my books in the locker and closing it.

I didn't have any idea, what was going on?

I turned to Axel, "What's up with everyone?" I asked looking up the hall again, he shifted his weight to his right foot and looked at me.

"Riku's and his gang are coming." he said in disgust, I looked at him confused, he continued, "Riku's a big hotshot at the school and everyone adores him because he's good looking and his father owns the school and three of Japan's top companies. He's a two sided prick, he's acts like a good boy around his father and the teachers and of course his fans. But really he's the biggest jerk and thinks he can do whatever he wants, it's pathetic."

I study his face, he noticed me staring and smiled, "Heh sorry I got carried away, but it's all true."I nodded and nudged him with my elbow, smiling at him.

Looking back up the corridor, a small group of boys where making their way through the cleared hall. I couldn't make out what they looked like, but I could see how most of the girls stared at him with dreamy eyes. Some of the boys looking that same, some staring daggers at them and others just nodding as they passed.

As they got closer I could see what Axel meant about Riku being good looking, but that didn't even cover it. He had snow silver hair that reached past his shoulders, framing his face nicely, hidden behind his bands but not out of sight were eyes just a beautiful as Axel's, except they had a tint of blue to them.  
His shirt button was undone revealing some of his pale flesh, his shirt tucked into his pale blue school pants, black converse on his feet. The other boys weren't nearly as attractive as him but weren't far from it, as they walked passed Riku shot Axel a glare.

The way Axel body tensed I thought he might throw himself at him and start a fight, but I quickly forgot about this when Riku looked at me. He stopped and studying me for a second, Axel took a half step so he was almost standing in front of me. Block me from Riku's view, I looked around him at Riku and saw him smirk.

"I see you met our new student." he said still looking at me, but speaking to Axel.

"Yeah and what's it to you." he snarled crossing his arms and glaring at him with distaste.

He smiled at me before walking off to catch up with his friends."I hate that guy so much." Axel mumbled as he turned around to face me, I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What was that about?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he avoided my gaze by turning around and scratching his head."I don't know what you're talking about." he said, I smirked and walked passed him.

"Later Axel." I called over my shoulder and started walking to my first class of the day.  
I knew that I would be seeing him later.

Walking down the corridor I looked for my locker, it was my first day in Kaito High. I had moved to Japan with my older brother Raiden, we use to live in Australia. We had to move when our mother died, we couldn't afford the rent on our home and the only family we had left was our grandfather who live here. He had given us his older house while he travelled overseas for his job, Kristain had gotten a job to help pay for expenses and I helped around the house. I didn't mind having to move, but I would miss my friends and Australia.

Tucking the purple note in my breast pocket, I spotted my locker over against the far wall. Pushing through the crowd I made my way over, no one really caught my eye. Except for the boy who was leaning against it, he was quite tall and by the looks of it a trouble maker. As I got closer I could see that his eyes were a piecing green, with two black triangle shaped tattoos underneath. His hair a bright firry red gelled back into spikes…or maybe that was naturally.

His school shirt unbuttoned revealing a black band shirt, a skull with a blue rose in its mouth. His black jeans tight and showing off her legs and grey converse covered his feet. He was talking to a smaller boy with blonde hair who said something before walking off, making the taller boy laugh and flip him the bird. He looked up as I walked over, I sighed, I really didn't want any trouble at the moment and he looked like a lot.

"Um excuse me but that's my locker you're leaning on." I said shifting the books in my didn't say anything letting his eyes ranking over my body, I shifted on the spot not liking how he stared. I was a far bit smaller than him, my orange hair falling over my shoulders and my hazel eyes meeting his. My uniform was neat compared to his, my blue plated skirt stopping just above my knee, my white shirt ironed and tucked into my skirt, the cream vest clean and sleek. The only thing that was out of place was the blue tie hang sloppily around my neck, I'll admit I'm not the best at tying them.

"Oh so this is your locker?" he asked side stepping out of the way and leaning against the locker next to mine."Mmhmm." I said putting the code in and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.  
He chuckled under his breath as he watched me struggle, I frowned looking up at him. He smiled and gently pushed me aside, kicking the bottom of the locker and stepping back as the door swung open."Thanks….ummm." I didn't know his name, his grin widen and held out him hand, "I'm Axel, that's A X E L got it memorized." he said as took his hand.I smirked and shook it, maybe he wasn't so bad after all, "Jade." I said.

Suddenly everyone around us stopped what they we're doing, all eyes turning to look up the hall and stepping back to make a path. I followed their gaze and tried to see what had caught everyone's attention. Axel let out a loud sigh, I looked at him before putting my books in the locker and closing it.

I didn't have any idea, what was going on?

I turned to Axel, "What's up with everyone?" I asked looking up the hall again, he shifted his weight to his right foot and looked at me.  
"Riku's and his gang are coming." he said in disgust, I looked at him confused, he continued, "Riku's a big hotshot at the school and everyone adores him because he's good looking and his father owns the school and three of Japan's top companies. He's a two sided prick, he's acts like a good boy around his father and the teachers and of course his fans. But really he's the biggest jerk and thinks he can do whatever he wants, it's pathetic."

I study his face, he noticed me staring and smiled, "Heh sorry I got carried away, but it's all true."I nodded and nudged him with my elbow, smiling at him.  
Looking back up the corridor, a small group of boys where making their way through the cleared hall. I couldn't make out what they looked like, but I could see how most of the girls stared at him with dreamy eyes. Some of the boys looking that same, some staring daggers at them and others just nodding as they passed.

As they got closer I could see what Axel meant about Riku being good looking, but that didn't even cover it. He had snow silver hair that reached past his shoulders, framing his face nicely, hidden behind his bands but not out of sight were eyes just a beautiful as Axel's, except they had a tint of blue to them. His shirt button was undone revealing some of his pale flesh, his shirt tucked into his pale blue school pants, black converse on his feet. The other boys weren't nearly as attractive as him but weren't far from it, as they walked passed Riku shot Axel a glare.

The way Axel body tensed I thought he might throw himself at him and start a fight, but I quickly forgot about this when Riku looked at me. He stopped and studying me for a second, Axel took a half step so he was almost standing in front of me. Block me from Riku's view, I looked around him at Riku and saw him smirk.

"I see you met our new student." he said still looking at me, but speaking to Axel.

"Yeah and what's it to you." he snarled crossing his arms and glaring at him with distaste.

He smiled at me before walking off to catch up with his friends."I hate that guy so much." Axel mumbled as he turned around to face me, I looked up at him with a questioning look.  
"What was that about?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he avoided my gaze by turning around and scratching his head."I don't know what you're talking about." he said, I smirked and walked passed him.  
"Later Axel." I called over my shoulder and started walking to my first class of the day.  
I knew that I would be seeing him later.

Walking down the corridor I looked for my locker, it was my first day in Kaito High. I had moved to Japan with my older brother Raiden, we use to live in Australia. We had to move when our mother died, we couldn't afford the rent on our home and the only family we had left was our grandfather who live here. He had given us his older house while he travelled overseas for his job, Kristain had gotten a job to help pay for expenses and I helped around the house. I didn't mind having to move, but I would miss my friends and Australia.

Tucking the purple note in my breast pocket, I spotted my locker over against the far wall. Pushing through the crowd I made my way over, no one really caught my eye. Except for the boy who was leaning against it, he was quite tall and by the looks of it a trouble maker. As I got closer I could see that his eyes were a piecing green, with two black triangle shaped tattoos underneath. His hair a bright firry red gelled back into spikes…or maybe that was naturally.

His school shirt unbuttoned revealing a black band shirt, a skull with a blue rose in its mouth. His black jeans tight and showing off her legs and grey converse covered his feet. He was talking to a smaller boy with blonde hair who said something before walking off, making the taller boy laugh and flip him the bird. He looked up as I walked over, I sighed, I really didn't want any trouble at the moment and he looked like a lot.

"Um excuse me but that's my locker you're leaning on." I said shifting the books in my didn't say anything letting his eyes ranking over my body, I shifted on the spot not liking how he stared. I was a far bit smaller than him, my orange hair falling over my shoulders and my hazel eyes meeting his. My uniform was neat compared to his, my blue plated skirt stopping just above my knee, my white shirt ironed and tucked into my skirt, the cream vest clean and sleek. The only thing that was out of place was the blue tie hang sloppily around my neck, I'll admit I'm not the best at tying them.

"Oh so this is your locker?" he asked side stepping out of the way and leaning against the locker next to mine."Mmhmm." I said putting the code in and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.  
He chuckled under his breath as he watched me struggle, I frowned looking up at him. He smiled and gently pushed me aside, kicking the bottom of the locker and stepping back as the door swung open."Thanks….ummm." I didn't know his name, his grin widen and held out him hand, "I'm Axel, that's A X E L got it memorized." he said as took his hand.I smirked and shook it, maybe he wasn't so bad after all, "Jade." I said.

Suddenly everyone around us stopped what they we're doing, all eyes turning to look up the hall and stepping back to make a path. I followed their gaze and tried to see what had caught everyone's attention. Axel let out a loud sigh, I looked at him before putting my books in the locker and closing it.

I didn't have any idea, what was going on?

I turned to Axel, "What's up with everyone?" I asked looking up the hall again, he shifted his weight to his right foot and looked at me.  
"Riku's and his gang are coming." he said in disgust, I looked at him confused, he continued, "Riku's a big hotshot at the school and everyone adores him because he's good looking and his father owns the school and three of Japan's top companies. He's a two sided prick, he's acts like a good boy around his father and the teachers and of course his fans. But really he's the biggest jerk and thinks he can do whatever he wants, it's pathetic."

I study his face, he noticed me staring and smiled, "Heh sorry I got carried away, but it's all true."I nodded and nudged him with my elbow, smiling at him.  
Looking back up the corridor, a small group of boys where making their way through the cleared hall. I couldn't make out what they looked like, but I could see how most of the girls stared at him with dreamy eyes. Some of the boys looking that same, some staring daggers at them and others just nodding as they passed.

As they got closer I could see what Axel meant about Riku being good looking, but that didn't even cover it. He had snow silver hair that reached past his shoulders, framing his face nicely, hidden behind his bands but not out of sight were eyes just a beautiful as Axel's, except they had a tint of blue to them. His shirt button was undone revealing some of his pale flesh, his shirt tucked into his pale blue school pants, black converse on his feet. The other boys weren't nearly as attractive as him but weren't far from it, as they walked passed Riku shot Axel a glare.

The way Axel body tensed I thought he might throw himself at him and start a fight, but I quickly forgot about this when Riku looked at me. He stopped and studying me for a second, Axel took a half step so he was almost standing in front of me. Block me from Riku's view, I looked around him at Riku and saw him smirk.

"I see you met our new student." he said still looking at me, but speaking to Axel.

"Yeah and what's it to you." he snarled crossing his arms and glaring at him with distaste.

He smiled at me before walking off to catch up with his friends."I hate that guy so much." Axel mumbled as he turned around to face me, I looked up at him with a questioning look.  
"What was that about?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he avoided my gaze by turning around and scratching his head."I don't know what you're talking about." he said, I smirked and walked passed him.  
"Later Axel." I called over my shoulder and started walking to my first class of the day.  
I knew that I would be seeing him later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay heres the next chapter...not the best i could have done, but hit a bit of a wall and i had to get it up by this week or it wouldnt be up from another three weeks. **

**I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS ONLY JADE AND KRISTAIN!**

_Chapter 2 - Isn't School Fun_

I waited out the front of the class until the teacher came, he was a small man with grey hair and glasses. His fringe covering one side of his face, he had an air about him that made him seen quite intimidating. He walked straight passed me and sat down at his desk, his nose buried in a book.  
Everyone had already taken their seats and were now starting at me, I avoided their gaze and walked over to the man who looked way to young to be a teacher.

I put the note on his desk, making him look up from his book, "So you're the new student, Jade Edmunds." he said taking his glasses off and standing up, "I'm Zexion, don't worry about the mister stuff." he said with a smile, which didn't suit his intimidating aura but it did make me feel a little bit better, I smiled and nodded, "So where do I sit?"

He scanned the room, the only spare seat was next to a boy with spiky brown hair.  
He seems to be very interested in the comic he was reading that he hadn't noticed us looking straight at him, Zexion sighed and shook his head."Go and sit next to Sora, he'll tell you what we're up to." He said putting his glasses back on and taking his seat, leaving me standing there like an idiot.  
Hitching my bag onto my shoulder I made my way over to the boy seated at the back of the classroom, he obviously heard me coming and moved his stuff from my desk without taking his eyes off his comic. I sat down and looked at what he was reading, it wasn't a comic but a manga. He felt my gaze on his book, looking up at me and grinning.

"Axel did say that you were pretty, but he didn't say how pretty you were." he said a goofy look on his face.

I laughed, "So you know Axel then."

"Yeah." he said resting his head in his hand, shutting his book and eyeing my tie.

Without a word he reached out and began tying it, I sat silently. Not to sure what to do, he didn't seem to be at all nervous around me, infact he seem to be pretty comfortable.  
"There." he said sitting back and looking at his handy work, I looked down.

He had even tucked my tie into my vest, I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Taking the pencil he was offering me and taking my book out from my bag.  
"So Sora." I said flipping opened to a blank page and scribbling the date in the right corner, "You seem very comfortable."

He gave a shrug, "I can talk to new people easily." he said smiling at her.

"What did Axel tell you about me?" I asked curiously, I had a feeling that he had told him something about this morning.

The spiky haired boy grinned, "Just that you were new around here and that we should look out for you."

I raised an eyebrow, look out for me, what could that be about. I laughed, it was my first day and I already had people trying to look after me.  
"We?" I asked, how many people had he told to look out for me?

"Just me and my brother." he said looking over my head and frowning, "You'll met him later.  
I looked over my shoulder to see one of the boys from this morning, he was watching us and it was obvious.

His blue eyes met mine and a smirk played on his lips as he turned back to his book. I looked him over, his brown hair cut it into a mullet that suit him, he had a pair of black headphones around his neck giving him a punk rock kinda look.  
Three silver chain hung from his grey pants, a weird looking symbol hanging from the longest one and next to his desk on the floor was a guitar case. He seemed to have a musical air about him, i looked away when he caught me staring. He laughed to himself and scribbled something on the corner of his book, ripping it out and throwing it onto my desk.

Glancing over at him as I picked it up and unfolded it, draw in red ink was a love heart and a phone number.

* * *

"Yeah of course you can sit with me." Sora said as we left for biology, "Well it is just me, Axel and my brother, it'd be nice to have someone new to talk to."  
"Great at least I won't be a loner sitting on my own." I laughed, this guys wasn't too bad. Though he did act like a goof at times and others serious, he was quite hard to follow.

He had explained to me during class how the school 'ran', everyone looked up to Riku and his gang. In other words he basically ran the school, you'd only find a handful of people who didn't like him and even some that didn't, but still show him respected. It seemed that they were the centre attention and everything they said and did was a big deal among the students.

"What there's even a Riku fan club?" I exclaimed as the words left Sora's mouth, he laughed at my reaction.

"Yep, they even have a weird test that you have to take to prove that your really a hardcore fan." he said scratching his head as if it wasn't a big deal.

We never had those kind of things back home, so this was quite strange. I wonder if they wore badges or something, they most likely met up every afternoon of weekend and it wouldn't surprised me if they stalked him to a certain extent.

"Wow, Japanese high school girls are scary."

"Your telling me." he laughed again, making me smile.

"So who's our bio teacher?" I asked as we entered the classroom and took the back two seats.

His attitude changed, "We have the worst bio teacher in the entire school." he groaned slamming his head on the desk.I smirked pulling a spike of his brown hair, "Come on, they can't be that bad…can they?" I asked not to sure myself.

He looked up, a serious look plastered on his face, "I take it he is really that bad." I said and he nodded.

A couple more students filed in before the classroom was full, the only noise was a low murmur from peoples conversations and whispers. I took this chance to look around the room and see if I knew any face, which would be unlikely.  
Scanning the room my eyes landed on a girl who was glaring at me, she had marron hair sharp blue eyes. She was standing next to a girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she whispered something to her friend when she saw me looking at them.

Her skirt reached mid thigh, her shirt a size to small. She must be one of those girl, who thought that they had to expose their body to get any attention. I was about to nudge sora and ask who she was but he was leaning his head on my shoulder.

"That Riku's girlfriend, Kairi." he whispered, "seems like she doesn't like you all that much."

I thought as much, "Stated the obvious." I said rolling my eyes and looking at him from the corner of my eye.

His eyes were still staring off in that direction, fixated on something. I was about to look back over when the classroom door swung open, thudding against the wall and making everyone jump.

"Here we go." he mumbled sitting up straight and staring at the board.

A man with long blonde hair stood at the front of the class, staring at everyone in the front row making them flinch. He scanned the rest of the classroom, his eyes landing on me and making me sink in my chair.

"You Girl! In the back row, what's your name?" he asked making his way over to my desk."Jade Edmunds." I said hesitating, Sora was right about him being the worst teacher.

When he reached my desk, he dropped a thick text book on it and leant forward, making me automatically lean back."I'm professor Vexen, if you want my attention you will raise your hand and wait till I acknowledge you. You will not call out in my class and will remain quiet at all times, unless I asks you a question. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes sir, I think I got it all."

"Very good, we should get on just fine." he said turning on his heel and walking back to the front of the room, he stopped half way and looked over his shoulder, "Oh and you better catch up with the homework by tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, HSC is coming and i have been busy with school and work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i promise that it'll get interesting soon. Would love reviews.**

**I DONT WON KINGDOM HEARTS ONLY JADE AND KRISTAIN!**

_Chapter 3 - Getting To Know All About You_

I was just glad to get out of Vexen's class, the Geography teacher wasn't the nicest guy either. He always seemed to have a sly comment or nasty remark for everyone, he was a talk guy with long black dreadlocks half pulled into a high pony tail on the top of his head. His blues eyes cold and beady, I was made to stand in front of the class and give a detail description of Australia's geographical structure.

Relieved that the bell had finally rung after what seemed like hours, I made my way out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria, Sora had said that they sat at the far back closest to the large window. Following the horde of students into the confide space of the lunch room, I spotted Axel standing in line to order. Ducking under a rather large boy and his rather large tray of lunch, I ankle tapped him as he made to move forward in the line.

"What did you tell Sora about me?" I said raising an eyebrow and smirking at him, "And what was the comment about being pretty, huh."

He grinned scratching the back of his head, "Nothing much really." he said pulling me around to stand in front of him, "I said you were pretty cause its true." he said avoiding my eyes and pushing me as the line moved again.

I grinned at him over my shoulder, turning to the lunch lady who gave me a bored stare.

"What do you want?" she said in a equally bored voice, I looked at the two trays in front of her.

One was filled with what looked like green slush, the other tray wasn't anymore appetising then the first. It smelt of tuna and looked like mud pie, the food in this school couldn't really be called food. I wasn't even going to bother looking at what else there's was, I made to turn around when two hands reached over my shoulders and grabbed two plates with steaming hamburgers.

"Your not a vegetarian are you?" Axel asked his breath tickling my eat as he straightened and started walking over to the table at the back.

I followed after him, "No I like all meat…except sausages, their just gross."

He raised any eyebrow and looked at me, "Your not serious, I thought all aussies loved their meat." he said chuckling at the expression I pulled.

Sora and the blonde boy I had seen this morning were already sitting at the table, Sora waved as we made our way over, patting the seat next to him.

"Take a seat." he said grinning at Axel as I walked over and slid in between the two boys, Axel taking a seat on the opposite side.

Sora reached across the table and took one of the burgers, "Oh." he said pointing at the blonde boy next to me, "This is my brother Roxas I was telling you about this morning."

The blonde boy smiled at me shyly, shaking the hand that I had extended and blushed. I grinned, "Jade, if you didn't know already." I said before snatching _my_ burger off Sora and taking a bit before he had the chance.

"Heeey." he whined, making us all laugh and making me chock on my half chewed burger.

Reaching for Axels coke I noticed the music boy from class, sipping the drink I watched as he made his ways over to the centre table. I noticed a few of the other boys at the table Riku being one of them, the other two were there as well. Axel must have noticed me staring and looked over his shoulder, groaning when he realised what I was looking at. He frown turning back to face me and giving me a kick from under the table, making me look away and raise a question eyebrow at him.

"I still don't understand why you hate them so much." I said as I took another bite, "I mean, who cares if their so popular."

He didn't say anything, he was staring at his food a sulking look on his face. Sora nudged me and pointed over at two boys who just walked into the lunch room, the taller boy had a black beanie over his short cut blonde hair, his eyes bright and blue, a very nasty looking scar slashed across his face from under his eye across the bridge of his nose and stopping on his cheek. The brunette next to him was a head shorter, he was built bulky and had an air about him that he wasn't so bright.

They made there way over to a table one down from us were a rather young looking boy dressed in a long blue coat over his uniform, were sitting. The boys eyes were a warm yellow, his black hair a messy fashion upon his head. The girl next to him had pure silver hair and deep purple eyes, her fringe covering half her face. She must have sensed me watching, her head snapping in my direction, her eyes glaring into mine.

I coughed turning to Sora, "Who are they?" I asked confused as to why he had brought them to my attention.

"The tall guys is Seifer and that his best friend Rai, the younger looking boy is in our year too, that's Vivi and the girl is Seifer's cousin Fuu." he said in one breath.

So that little boy was our age, I glanced at him, "Well thanks for that useful information." I said sarcastically, "and why did I want to know who they were?"

He gave a shrug, leaning against the wall and gave me a lazy look, "Cause they cause trouble for everyone and like picking on fresh meat."

I stared at him for a moment before looking back over at the group, maybe being new her wasn't going to be as easy as I hoped.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end, after receiving a slap on the shoulder as a goodbye from Sora he took off saying that he was late for something important. Shaking my head and grinning, I made my way out into the hall. Most of the students had already made their way out of the school, the corridor empty compare to earlier that morning. Stopping at my locker, having a few book that I needed to pick up. Putting in the code, I kicked the corner so it swung open, grabbing my maths and science book, stepping back and closing the door.

"Your still here?" someone whispered in my ear, making me jump and spin around. Tripping over my own feet I fell back against the row of lockers, the sound echoing through out the deserted hall.

Before me stood Riku, a smile playing on his lips. He stepped back and laughed, "Sorry I didn't mean to scary you." he said unconsciously running a hand through his long hair.

I let out a shaky breath, "Heh, its alright. I was just about to go, just had to grab a few things first." I said smiling at him and standing up straight.

He eye the books in my hand, the grin from this morning returning to his face as he looked up and down the hall, reaching over and taking the book from out of my hands.

"Here let me walk you to your car." he said and started up the hall before I could argue, humming to myself I followed after him.

He slowed his pace so I could keep up, looking at me and smiling, "So what do you think of the school so far, your first day must have been stressful. I know how the teachers can be, making you introduce yourself and if you have Mister Vexen I imagine that you have a lot of homework to do tonight to catch up with everything." he said glancing at me briefly.

I nodded, "Yeah it was big day." a yawn escaping, my eyes watering and making me aware of just how much this day had taken out of me.

I looked up at Riku to find him smiling at me again, "So you've made friends with Sora and his older brother, I saw you sitting with them at lunch."

"Yeah their nice, Axel also sits with them too " I said not catching the look of disgust cross his face at the mention of Axel's name, "Sora's also in quite a few of my class, so is Axel."

"Yes well, I'm glad you made some friends." he said demising what I had said as if it annoyed him, I eyed him, "You just have to make sure that you make the right friends and don't get mixed with the wrong crowd."

I gave a short bark of laughter, making him look at me and raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the friendly warning, but I'm not a child anymore I can take care of myself."

He face was unreadable for only a split second before it was replaced with a smile, "I guess that's true." he said scratching the back of his head and laughing, "Well this is your car isn't it."

I stopped, I hadn't even remember coming outside or walking across the car park. He stood at the boot of my old black Fold, it had been my grandfather and he had leant it to me until I could afford my own.

"How did you know this was my car?" I asked pulling the keys from my pocket, the car beeping as it unlocked at the push of a button.

"I saw you this morning trying to find a park." he said simple opening the door and putting my books on the back seat, taking my bag and doing the same.

I could only stand back and watch, no one had ever do this for me before and I didn't really understand why he was doing it either, and from what Sora had told me before this didn't seem like something he'd do unless he wanted something in return.

He had the drivers door open for me, a smile on his lips as he motioned for me to get in. I silently walked over and slid into the car, letting him shut the door. I rolled the window down and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said turning the car on and putting it in reverse.

"Oh you will." he said leaning inside and kiss my cheek before turning on his heel and heading back to the school, leaving me staring after him until he was inside.

I would have to watch myself around this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty peoples, i know that it has been for ever since i posted the third chapter and that it took me for ever to write this but here it is finally. it's kinda longer then the others and isnt all that exciting, i hope you enjoy it and i would love reviews :D**

**I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS ONLY JADE AND KRISTAIN!**

Chapter 4- He's mine!

Walking into the kitchen, I scratched my head and yawned. Flicking the coffee machine on and leaning against the bench, I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was quarter to nine and she still had come down yet. She was usually already in here making me coffee and her lunch, but this morning she was no where to be seen.

Pushing off the bench I made my way into the family room, it would take a good five minutes before the coffee was ready. I would be able to catch a bit of the morning news, I wandered over to the lounge, where the remote would be. Instead there on the lounge was the sleeping form of my little sister, kneeling down I shook her gently.

"Love, come on wake up." I said as she began to stir, rolling onto her back and looking at me with a sleepy expression.

"What?" she said rubbing her eyes and giving me an annoyed look, "I was sleeping you know."

I couldn't help but grin, "Your going to be late for school if you don't get up now and why are you sleeping on the lounge?"

She sat up and looked around, "I must have fallen asleep reading." she said picking up the book that was on the floor open.

I stood up and headed back into the kitchen, her in tow and took two cups from the cupboard. Pouring the steam hot brown liquid into them and handing her one, which she took gratefully and sighed when she took a sip.

I took a sip of my own, the liquid fill me with warmth, looking over at her and humming to myself. It had been hard on her for the past couple of months, with our mother's death and then moving half way across the world. She hadn't complained once, infact she hadn't even argued with the idea of moving here and that concerned me.

"So how is school then, you never did tell me about your first day." I asked taking another sip.

She looked up from her cup and swallowed the mouthful of coffee, "Hmmm its was interesting." she said making me raise an eyebrow and motion for her to continue.

"I made a few friends, saw a few people who caught my attention and I think I even made a enemy too."

"An enemy?"

She grinned nodding her head and standing up, looking over at the clock and almost chocking on her drink, "Shit I'm going to be late." she said dashing out of the room.

"I already told you that." I called after her laughing.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Kristain." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek as I hopped out of the car, and turned towards the school.

"Have a good day love." he said as I shut the car door, waving as he drove off.

I stared after him for a moment, I couldn't believe that I had misplaced my keys last night. I was going to have to walk home from school today, Kristain didn't finish till late tonight.

With a sigh I made my way through the front gate and towards one of the empty wooden like picnic tables that were in the quadrangle. I sat down and watched as the other students filed into school, running over to meet their friends. Keeping an eye out for Axel and the other two boys, my attention was on a young group of boys playing handball. I didn't hear him come up behind me and jumped when he sat down next to me.

He making him chuckle, "You are a very jumpy person." he said smiling, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

His hand lingering a little too long before dropping to his side, "Is that a compliment?" I asked the silver haired boy.

Riku's grin widened, "If you would like it to be."

I smiled shaking my head and turning back to look at the boys, who were still playing. I could feel his eyes on me, I didn't know what to make of him. I was normally good at reading people, but this guy was a completely different story.

He hummed to himself and lent forward on the table, making me turn to look at him.

"Your hard to read." he said, making me raise an eyebrow.

Matching his gaze I turned my body to him, "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

He chuckled to himself and made to say something but was cut off by the sound of him name.

"Oi Riku!" the small brunette was running towards us, "I have big news."

As he got close I recognised him as one of Riku's friends, he was the smallest of the four I had seen yesterday. He was about Sora's height, his hair almost the same colour and fashion as Sora's as well, but shorter and much lighter. He grinned when he looked at me, before turning his attention back to Riku and whispering something to the older boy.

"I thought you would like to know." he said leaning back and looking at the silver haired boy.

Riku sighed, brushing the hair from his face and standing up, looking down at me as he picked up his bag."Sorry I have to go, I have things that I need to deal with." he said staring over my shoulder and frowning.

I was about to turn around, when he grabbed my chin and kissed my forehead, glancing over my head and smirking. The smaller boy looked between the two of us and puzzled look on his face, Riku ignoring this and taking his leave, "Come on Tidus." he called over his shoulder.

He hesitated, "You two aren't together are you." he asked, crossing his arms and frowning at me.

I shook my head, "No." I said, "Nothing like that, I barely know the guy."

He smiled, "Good." with that he turned on his heel and ran after Riku, leaving me to stare after them.

What was with him and why did Riku have to kiss me again, and why did he always seem to have a smug look on his face when he did.

"What was he doing here." came Axel's voice form behind me, making me jump for the second time that morning.

I turned on him, "Give someone a little warning next time, don't just sneak up on them." I said crossing my arms across my chest and huffing.

Sora and Roxas, who were standing next to him, started laughing. Which only made me frown, Axel who was smiling and trying not to laugh, pulled me into a hug.

"Someone's grumpy in the mornings." he said ruffling my hair, I slapped his hand away and smoothed it out.

"I'm not grumpy, I just hate it when people do that." I said glaring at the three boys, "Stop laughing."

Sora whipped the tears from his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder, "Your adorable." he said making me roll my eyes and smile, "oh and before I forget, we're going to the café this arvo and we're taking you along." he said grinning.

"The café?" I asked, Roxas walked up to us, "Yeah it's the one that I work at, though if the school found out about it they would probably make me quit." he whispered.

I had heard that Japanese schools didn't like their students having part time jobs to distract them from study.

"We always go there to hang." Axel said shoving his hands in his pockets, "You'll met a couple of Roxas's friends too."

I gave a shrug, "Hmm alright its not like I have anything better to do this arvo anyway."

The school bell rung through out the courtyard, the students moaning and grabbing their bags, making their way to the schools main building.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Roxas said urging them towards the homerooms.

"Of course we don't" Sora said sarcastically, grinning when his brother threw him a dirty look.

* * *

We walked down the streets of twilight town, we had left as soon as the bell had rung. Sora and Roxas were walking in front, arguing about a new computer game that Sora had bought the day before. Axel and I had sunk back as soon as they tried to bring us into the argument, I sighed shaking my head, "Boys will be boys." I said receiving a questioning look of Axel.

"And what does that mean?" he asked side stepping a couple as they walked passed, almost bumping into me.

I caught his sleeve, so I didn't fall into the gutter and pushed him back onto the path when they passed.

"Nothing really, you just tend to fight over the stupidest things." I said laughing at the face he pulled, "We do not." he argued.

"Sure you don't." I said smirking, "Anyway where are we going again?"

"Twilight café." he said glancing at the boys in front of us who were still in a heated discussion, "Hey you never answered my question this morning."

I looked up at him, "What question was that?" he stared a head for a moment, before looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What was Riku doing with you this morning?" he asked, making me stop.

He stopped, turning around and shifting on the spot. I stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me that?"

I knew that he didn't like Riku all that much and that there seemed to be something going on between them. That must have been why Riku had kissed me in the first place, he must have seem Axel coming and knew that it would annoy him.

I began walking again, "He just wanted to talk really, not that we even talk about anything." I said grabbing his sleeve as I passed and making him walk along beside me, "Nothing to worry about."

He didn't say anything as I dragged him after the two spiky haired boys in front, glancing at him from the corner of my eye I saw that he was frowning. Sighing, I just wished that we were at the café already.

Sora was looking at me from over his shoulder, a grin on his face, "We're here." he said as we stopped in front of a small brick building.

A small garden patio surrounded the front of the café, the garden filled with many coloured flowers and a water fountain the middle. It kinda gave of a country kind of feeling, the boys walked ahead and into the shop, Axel holding the door open for me. Walking inside I noticed that Roxas was already over at one of the tables talking to two boys, sitting across from them was Namine and a brunette girl I hadn't seen before.

"Looks like Hayner and Pence are already here." Sora said walking over to join them, Axel and I following after him.

The boy with a green headband around his forehead looked up as we approached, he had a black camera hanging around his neck. Which he lifted, "Smile." he said, the camera flashing and blinding us for a second.

"Geez Pence give us a little warning next time." Sora said rubbing his eyes and leaning against the back of his chair.

"Who's the girl?" the other boy asked, which I assumed was Hayner.

He looked me over and frowned, "Hey I'm Jade." I said smiling despite the look he was giving me.

Roxas hit him on the head and turned to me, "Ignore him, he's a little upset that he lost a struggle match with Seifer." he said receiving a death glare from the brown haired boy.

The brunette girl smile and held out her hand, "I'm Olette and this is Namine." she said, Namine smiled and waved.

Sora who was standing beside me, was staring at the blonde girl and a small smile curled on his lips. He gave me a side ways glance and raised an eyebrow, I smiled knowingly to myself. Turning back to the group and shaking Olette's hand, before taking a seat at the table next to there's.

"So apart from Hayner getting his arse kicked, what have you guys been up to?" Sora asked stealing a handful of chips and shoving them in his mouth.

"Well me and Hayner have been working on our new boards." Pence said leaning forward on the table, "We found a place just out of town where you can get really cheap parts, we're planning on heading over there this arvo. You guys wanna tag along?"

Sora nodded eagerly, Roxas shrugging and Axel looking reluctant to go, but said he would anyway.

"What about us?" Olette asked leaning back in her chair, "I'm not to fond of the idea of having to watch you guys shop all afternoon.

"And now you know how us guys feel when you girls make us spend the whole day shopping for clothes." Axel said grinning and making the boys laugh.

"Very funny." she said throwing a chip at him and smiling.

"Oi you guys, don't make even more mess for me to clean up." A girl carrying a tray of glasses said smiling at them.

"What's it matter to you, you finish in 5 minutes." Hayner said flicking a chip at her this time, which she easily side stepped and frowned at him playfully.

"I could get you guys kicked out you know." she teased.

Pence's stood up and took a picture of her, "Nah you love us to much to kick us out, right Emily." he said smirking at her.

"You keep telling yourself that." she laughed turning to leave but stopping half way, "And don't forget to wait for me this time."

"We'll try to." Axel called after her.

* * *

"Wow you actually waited for me." Emily said shutting the café door and walking over to us.

Olette smiled and took her arm in hers, "Of course we did, where going to go for a walk in the park, you coming?"

"Sure, um who's this?" she asked pointing to me and looking around.

The boys had already gone and were walking to the train station, they needed to catch the train in 5 minutes if they wanted to get back at a reasonable time.

"This is Jade." Namine said, "Jade, Emily"

I smiled at her and said hello as we made our way to the park, which happened to be right across from the café.

"So Jade, I heard that your from Australia." Emily said as we began walking along the stone path.

"Yep, me and my brother moved here about a month ago."

She smiled, "I live there too, I'm over here on a student exchange program." I returned her smile, "Really how long are you staying for?"

She brushed the hair from her eyes, "Two years, but if I like it here my then my aunty said that I can live with her and my parents are fine with that too."

Namine's phone went off, distracting us from our conversation, she flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Oh hey Kairi, yeah I can see you." she said looking ahead, I followed her gaze.

Kairi was sitting on that small wall that surrounded the large fountain in the middle of the park, she was still in her school uniform like the rest of us and was sitting with a boy. From this distance I couldn't make out who it was, but I saw that they were playing some sort of musical instrument. She looked up, snapped her phone shut and waltzing over to us, frowning when she saw me.

"What she doing here?" she asked loud enough for me to hear, towering over Namine, who sighed.

"She was at the café with us this afternoon, so I invited her along." she said softly, not the least bit intimidated by her.

Kairi huffed, turning to me a smile and walking over to me. I had to stop the urge to step back and she came closers, I knew that this girl didn't like me for some reason.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Jade, we need to talk about something." she said grabbing my arm.

"Um I guess." I said letting her drag me away from the others, not that I had any other choice.

When we were out of ears shot, she turned around and crossed her arms. A frown knitting on her brow as she stared at me, I matched her gaze, "You wanted to talk to me about something." I said scratching the end of my nose.

"Stay away from him." she said hands on her hips, "If I see you two together again then I'm going to have to resort to something bad to get it through your thick skull."

"What?" I asked confused, she wasn't making any sense

She growled, "Don't try and act stupid you know what I'm talking about, from the moment I saw you I knew you were going to be trouble."

I didn't know what to say so I just stared, which seemed to make her even anger, "You know what, stay away from Riku. He's my boyfriend not yours so keep your hands off him."

I tried not to but I couldn't help but smile, "Kairi I don't think you know what your talking about, there's nothing going on between us. He's all yours." I said turning to leave, almost running into Namine as I did.

She smiled at me, looking at Kairi over my shoulder, "Don't worry about her, she's just a little jealous." she whispered as she walked passed.

I could hear Kairi complaining as I walked over to Emily, Namine was telling her to let it go. I wonder how those two were friends, but then again opposite do attracted. Emily smiled at me when I joined her, Olette was no where to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" I asked looking around, "She ran off saying that she had forgotten something and she would see us tomorrow."

"Oh." I said as we started to walk towards the fountain, "It seems everyone is running off on us."

She laughed, "Yeah your right, maybe they do-" she stopped short.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked looking at her concerned, she was holding her breath and her cheeks were slightly red, it almost looked like a blush.

"Nothing." she said spinning around, "I have to go."

"Wait, Emily!" I called after her as she ran off, leaving me to stare after her.

What had made her run off like that, I sighed and started walking again. As I got closer to the falling water I could see that the boy was playing a weird shaped guitar, one that I had never seen before. It was dark blue and had three black musical notes painted on it, I could also see who it was now.

"Demyx." I said aloud without realising, he stopped playing and looked up at me.

He smiled and patted the spot next to him, "Well I glad to see that you know my name." he said brushing a hand through his hair, "Where'd your friend go?" he asked as I sat down.

"She ran off." I said crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands.

He laughed, "Oh and why did she do that?"

I shrugged, "She likes you." I said just realising it myself, he stopped laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked strumming his strings, I nodded my head and looked at the crystal clear water.

My reflection rippling when I touched the water surface, I could feel Demyx watching me from the corner of my eye.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked looking at him, he smiled and began playing again.

"Playing where no one can disturb me." he said with a small laugh, "My parents don't like it that I play sitar."

"Oh, is that what it is?" I asked smiling stupidly, "I thought it was just some weird shaped guitar."

He shook his head, "Nope its even better then that." I leant forward to get a better look, he held it flat.

Letting me run my fingers over the metal strings and the cool surface of the body, it was very beautiful.

"When I first saw you in class you were carrying this around, you do have that musical look about you." I said strumming the string softly.

"Really you think so." he said grinning, "That's probably why I get all the ladies."

I looked up at he and laughed, "Of course you do." I said and pointed to the sitar, "Play something."

With that his fingers danced across the strings and the acoustic sound of 'Carry me down' filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a while since i updated this story, but as amazing as it is i have a life outside of writing which involves working, buying cars and saving moneys so i dont always have time to write these days which sucks. anyway enough about me, here is the fifth chapter you have all been waiting for (:**

Chapter 5 - Detention

I parked the car, reaching into the back and grabbing my bag off the back seat. It had been a week since my first day and I was getting to know the place. I had fit in quite well amongst the student population, Kairi still sent me a death glare every now and then, but apart from that everything was fine. Even the teachers had gotten over the fact that I was new, Vexen didn't pick on me anymore in class unless I talked or forgot homework. I had become close friends with Sora, Roxas and Axel and I spoke to Demyx when I saw him out of school.

"Hey did you finish the science homework?" Sora asked flicking the radio off and unclipping his belt.

"Of course I did." I said unzipping my bag and pulling my science book out, "Here, just try to make it sound like you wrote it yourself this time." I said handing it to him and smiling.

"Yeah we almost go caught last time." he said with a small laugh scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"You know Sora if you spent less time trying to beat my high score on tetras and more time on your homework you wouldn't have to copy of Jade's all the time." he said shaking his head and opening the door stepping out into the cool morning air.

I had given the two Saxor brothers a lift to school and had been for the passed week, as luck would have it they only live seven doors down and neither of them had their P's yet. Axel had his own car so he didn't need to be taxied to school like the two younger boys in my car.

"He's got a point." I said following suit and waiting for the spiky brunette to get out, locking the car and heading towards the tall school building.

He hurried to catch up with us, with a huffing and pouted, "I will beat you Roxas." he said making me giggle and linking arms with the two twins, although the two looked very different. They were simular in many ways, it was the little things they said and did, that made them so alike.

We glided through the doors just as the bell went, Roxas parting with us as he maybe his way to the student committee room for his first lesson.

Whereas Sora and I headed to English, for an hour lecture about the importance of Shakespeare and how his work contributed to the modern world of the 21st century. Nothing I was looking forward to, I really didn't see the point in reading plays about people who killed themselves and others for tedious reasons.

Neither did Sora, "We're not going to live through this." he said pulling a face as we took our seats and Zexion entered the room.

"I'm afraid not." I said as Zexion began his lecture.

* * *

Waving to Sora as he ran off to his history class, I made my way down to Roxas's class room. We both had Xigbar for history and had decided to meet up before heading to class, but when I got there his classroom was empty. Walking inside I spotted Roxas's bag still beside his desk, his book was still out and his work was only half complete. Knowing Roxas I knew that couldn't be normal, he must have been called out of class or something and hadn't come back in time.

Packing his things into his black bag, I left and made my way to class. If I didn't hurry now I would be late and receive a detention for Xigbar, hurrying down the corridor towards the history block I almost ran into someone as I rounded the corner.

It was Rai, the boy that Sora had pointed out to me that day in the cafeteria, one of the guys he said that I should stay way from.

"Urgh sorry, I didn't mean to-" I said stopping short as I took in the scene before me.

Standing behind him was the other three, Fuu, Vivi and of course Seifer, who didn't look to happy that they had been interrupted. Seifer had Roxas by the collar of his shirt, his feet barely touching the ground and his right eye was bruised.

"What are you doing?" I asked without really thinking, the words just slipped from my lips.

A frown knitted the tall blondes brow as he dropped Roxas and approached me, stepping back I bumped into Rai, who had come up behind me. Looking up at him, he was smiling and I didn't like it, Seifer was now standing in front of me.

"Heh, I heard that we had a new addition to the school." he said a smiling playing on his lips as he looked down at me, "Seems we got ourselves a new friend."

The three laughed, "Well?" I asked, completely ignoring what he had just said, "I'm waiting for you to answer my question."

He smirked, "We we're just talking to our old friend." he said, I couldn't see Roxas being friends with any of them.

I crossed my arms, "That's not what it looked like to me."

He puffed out his chest towering over me, "I think your seeing things." he said with a shrug and looking over at Rai, "I guess we're gunna have to deal with her too."

Rai laughed, grabbing me from behind and dragging me backwards, making me drop the bags. Seifer grab Roxas off Fuu and followed, "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled but no one answered me.

I heard the locker door open and the next thing I knew I was been thrown inside it, "No wait." but he already slammed the door shut.

I could hear them laughing as they walked away and suddenly it went quite, all I could hear was my breathing. There was no way I could unlock the door from inside the locker, I would have to wait for someone else to walk passed or the owner of the locker to open it. I kicked the door with frustration and sighed.

"You there Roxas?" I asked expecting to be met with silence, "Yeah, next door." he replied with a small laugh.

"So this happens often then?" I asked realising that he didn't seem fazed by our situation.

He hummed, "Not so much anymore, the last time was a few months ago. I thought Seifer had found someone else to bully, but obviously not."

I slid down the locker wall and brought my knees to my chest, "Why don't you fight back?"

He sighed, "Last time I did that I ended up with a broken arm, so I tend to just let them have their fun."

I frowned, I could see why Sora had told me not to get involved with them.

"So you use to be friends with then? Or was Seifer just making that up?" I asked pushing my feet against the door, there wasn't much room in here.

"Yea, when we we're in year eight. Axel, Sora and I had all been friends with him, but then he started hanging out with those other three and well he turned into an ass and we didn't talk anymore. Next time we saw him, he tried to beat Sora to a pulp and its been like that ever since."

"He seems like the kinda guy to-" I stopped short, I could heard someone coming up the hall.

Getting to my feet I bashed on the metal door, Roxas doing the same, "Hey, who's there?" a voice came from outside.

"Its Jade, can you open the door please." I said relived that someone had come by, "Seifer locked me in here, well Roxas too."

"Huh, well I guess there's a good reason for him to lock you in there then, Jade." he said and it sound like he was smiling.

I slammed my fist against the door, "Come on don't be a jerk, let me out."

He laughed, "Oh and what's in it for me?" he asked leaning against the door, making me shove it again.

Why did people always have to get something out of helping someone, I sighed, "I don't know and I don't care, I'll give you anything as long as you get me out."

There was silence a moment before the metal door swung open, I practically jumped out. Tidus was standing in front of me, a smile on his face as he kicked the locker shut.

"Well, um… thanks." I said, turning to help Roxas out who was still banging on the door.

"Wait a second." the brunette said, grabbing my arm and reeling me back, "My payment." he said yanking me forward and setting his lips on mine.

I made to push him away, but he pulled back grinning, "What was that for?" I asked stepping back and rubbing my lips.

"For helping you, If Seifer finds out that I let you out he'll kill me, so I may as well get something good out of it." he said turning on his heel and waving lazily over his shoulder, "See you next time Jade."

I stared after him for a moment before I remember that Roxas was still stuck in the locker, rushing over and opening the door I pulled him out.

"Come on we're so late for class." I said grabbing his hand and our bags, as we ran down the hall.

* * *

"That is so unfair." Sora said as we walked towards the history building, Axel nodding his head in agreement.

"I mean come on, Seifer locked you guys in lockers for christ sake." Axel commented, making me smile.

"Yeah well you all know Xigbar, he a tight ass and he didn't believe us anyway." I said with a shrug, " I mean an two hour detention after school cant be all that bad."

Sora shook his head and sighed, "Its one of the worst things ever, especially with Xigbar. Why do you think I was happy that I didn't have him this year for history?" he said letting the question hanging in the air before going on, "He makes you write out an entire history book and if you don't finish it in time then you have to continue it the next day and the next until you have."

"Yeah he's a strict bastard." Axel said resting an arm on my shoulder as we stood in front of the class room.

"I cant disagree with you there." Roxas said with a sigh, "Its going to be a long two hours. Well come on Lily, the sooner we go in the faster it will go."

"I doubt it." I moaned following after him, "Sorry I cant give you a lift Sora, you'll have to go home with Axel."

They said good bye before they left and wished us luck, with another sigh I turned towards the door. Roxas pulling me inside, we took the back two seats and pulled out our books ready for two hours of none stop writing.

"Oh so he's not here yet." Demyx said standing in the doorway, looking around the room.

His eyes landing on me and a faint smile on his lips as he gave me a quick nod and took a seat near us but not to close.

A couple of minutes later, Seifer, Rai and two other boys that I had never seen before entered the room, laughing loudly as they took a seat.

"Look who's here." Seifer said when he spotted us sitting up the back, he stood making his way towards us.

"Who?" I asked as he approached, making him frown at my smart ass comment.

"Don't think I won't hit you just cause you're a girl." he growled leaning forward on my desk.

I smiled, I knew I shouldn't retaliate but I couldn't help it, "Don't think just cause you're a jerk off that I'll let you."

Roxas snickered next to me, Demyx shaking as he held back a laugh. Seifer's face turned red with rage, his glare burning in to mine, his lips twisting into a sneer."Why you little-"

"Seifer take a seat now!" came a female voice from the front of the room, making us all look towards her.

She had short blonde hair, two small piece acting as a fringe and blue eyes, she had a frown on her brow as she looked at the six of us. Seifer did as she order, but not before sending me a death glare and returning to his seat.

"Mr Xigbar is unable to attended today detention, so consider yourselves lucky.' she said taking a seat at the front desk, her eyes never leaving ours, "I don't mind if you talk amongst yourselves, but I expect you to do it quietly."

With that said she pulled out a thick novel and buried her head in it, turning to Roxas I raised an eyebrow."Who's she?" I whispered cupping my hand over his ear, leaning back as he answered, "Larxene, she the school nurse."

I hummed, what was she doing taking over Xigbar detention, not that I was complaining.

There was a knock at the door, Riku and Olette walked in and spoke to Larxene. She sighed and stood, pointing over at Roxas and indicating for him to stand up.

"You been let off this time Saxor." she said, "You have to be at the committee meeting and I have something to attended to for a moment, Riku will be minding you while I'm gone so you better behave." she eyed the rest of us before leaving.

Olette waved Roxas over, he looked down at me and gave me an apologetic look, "Don't worry about it." I said with a smile, "I'll be fine by myself."

I wasn't really going to be alone, I had Demyx and the way that he kept looking at me it seemed that he wanted to talk, Roxas frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." he said as he grabbed his stuff and left with Olette.

I noticed that Demyx was staring at the brunette at the front of the class, but her eyes were on Roxas and it seemed she didn't notice anything around her but the blonde walking towards her. When they were gone, kicked Demyx's chair, motioning for him to come over and sit next to me. He gave a hesitant look at Riku and shook his head, turning back to the front making me huff.

"So you coming to my party this Saturday?" Seifer asked Riku who was standing in front of him.

He nodded, "Yeah we'll all be there." he said noticing that my gaze was on them, a smile forming on his lips, "I was wondering if I could invite someone."

Seifer gave a shrug, "I don't see why not.' He said, "Who you got in mind?"

He brushed the silver hair from his face, his eyes met mine, "Jade Edmunds." he said making me raise an eyebrow.

Seifer turning to face me, "Her?" he said in disbelief, he was glaring at me again, "Why her?"

Riku shrugged, "It would be the best opportunity for her to met people from our year." he said scratching his nose and looking at Seifer, "Why is that a problem." he asked, silently challenging him.

The blonde shook his head, "No it ain't." he said with a grunt, Riku smiling.

"Good, I have to go." he glanced at his silver wrist watch, "I will see you all on Saturday, bye Jade." he said smiling at me as he left.

As soon as he was gone, Seifer turned to me, "Your just lucky that he has an interest in you, otherwise you'd be dead meat." he sneered turning back around with a pissed off look on his face, I poked my tongue out at him.

"Sorry." Demyx said as he sat down next to me, I looked at him and gave a shrug.

"What's up?" I asked getting to the point, "You want to talk don't you?"

He nodded, resting his head in his hand and sighing, "Yeah, I have a problem. See I like-"

"Olette." I said cutting him off and smiling when he frowned at me, "That obvious huh?" he said.

I shook my hand side to side, "Kinda, I guess I just know what sighs to look for, you do know that she like Roxas right?"

He nodded, "yep, she told me all about it when I went to ask her to come to the party with me this Saturday, which I didn't even end up asking her in the end." he said with another sigh.

I punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Hey what about Emily." I said catching his attention, "I mean she likes you so why not ask her, I'm sure she would say yes and its not like you have to start dating her or anything."

He hummed, "That might not be a bad idea." a grin on his lips.

"Hey where's your Sitar?" I asked realising that he wasn't carrying it around like he always did, his grin faded.

"My father took it off me the other day and I have been able to get it back yet." he said his expression taking on a look of hatred.

"Why would he do that?" I said more to myself then to him, he had mentioned that his parents didn't like him playing at home.

"My parents want me to be a doctor, just like my father, but I don't want to be that, I want to me a musician and own my own music store. I already have plans to buy the old bakery on main street and do it up." he said a slight smile on his lips, which faded fast as he continued, "They never wanted me to attend Kaito High, they wanted me to go to the private school and forced me to take the test. I failed on purpose so I wouldn't have to go, I don't want to live I the shadows of them, I want my own life. I want to do what I like, not what they want, I want to chose what friends, not have them chose I have. I don't want them to run my life."

"And your doing just that." I said pulling at his mullet, "You're here at the school you want, with the friends you want and doing what you want. You have plans for what your going to do in the future and even though it sounds as if you parents are a big hurdle in this, your just gunna jump right over it."

He smiled, ruffling my hair and laughing, "Your damn straight I will."

**Reviews would be lovely, to help me inprove (:**


End file.
